


Heartbeat

by carriesagun (irradiations)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irradiations/pseuds/carriesagun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves finding any excuse to listen to Steve's heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on the avengerkink meme on LJ - Tony hasn't heard nor felt his own heart beat for a few years now and he kind of misses the sensation. Sure, the Arc keeps him alive and everything but its not the same, you know? So he compensates by becoming a bit obsessed with sound/feel of Steve's heartbeat. Can be when they're laying in bed together or just in close proximity. Just cute fluffiness abound! ^.-

Steve didn't open his eyes when he woke up. He didn't need to: he already knew why he was awake, a pale pink light just showing through the gap in the curtains, throwing harsh shadows in the room.

Steve glanced down at his chest, where he could see the back of Tony's head, one ear in Steve's chest. Tony mumbles something in his sleep, moving his hand against Steve's shoulder. Steve wondered how Tony could be comfortable; his left shoulder was forced back, arm bent at the elbow to rest on Steve's shoulder, while the other was curled up under Tony's head, his left ear pressed into Steve's chest.

Steve knew why. It was the same reason that Tony would hold his fingers over Steve's pulse in his wrist while they watched TV or in a meeting (it could be quite distracting). Tony only snuggled if he could get an ear pressed onto Steve's chest, and usually manoeuvred their positions so he got what he wanted.

Steve petted Tony's mussed up hair gently, teasing it until it stood on end. Tony mumbled again, sounding more awake this time, but didn't move. "Tony?" Steve asked quietly, rubbing a thumb on the back of Tony's neck.

"Mhm," came the reply, making Steve smile at the dreamy quality. "Comfy," Tony added, fidgeting slightly to take his weight off his bent left shoulder.

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony, pulling the covers around them both, then carried on his gentle rubbing on the back of Tony's neck. "Go back to sleep," he whispered, but it was a redundant sentence - Tony was already lightly snoring as he spoke.

Steve had never thought about his heartbeat being something that he would ever miss. It was just... There.

Tony's wasn't just 'there' anymore. The arc reactor was 'there' now.

So Steve just sighed gently, and wriggled his head against the pillow, tracing a figure of eight on Tony's neck. He would just have to be 'there' instead.


End file.
